Vanessa Bloome
Vanessa Bloome is one of the main characters in the movie Bee Movie,. She is a florist and a friend to bees, including Barry. She is the love interest of Barry. She was voiced by Renee Zellweger who also voiced by Angie from Shark Tale. Personality Vanessa Bloome is a kind florist who feels sympathy for bees. She is also gentle, kind, selfless, good-natured, caring, sympathetic, hospitable, smart, patient, assertive, and a understanding person who trusts Barry. She also helps Barry sue the human race from stealing honey from bees in honey work camps. Vanessa is also willing to help Barry fix his mistake by bringing more pollen to the bees to save the balance of nature. She is also very helpful and supportive to Barry, and very generous to the bees with their honey and pollen and their flowers. Role in the film She was first seen playing tennis with her boyfriend, Ken. She wasn't shown again until she was at home with Ken and their friends. When she left to go and get something in the kitchen, she heard Ken and her friends screaming over a bee in their guacamole dip. Witnessing Ken attempting to kill Barry with his size 10-and-a-half timberland winter boots, Vanessa stops him and saves Barry's life, pointing out that "all life has value." She then picks Barry up by ripping up a piece of Ken's fold out brosure resume and puts a cup on Barry. smiling at Barry, She opens up the window and tells Barry "Here you go, little guy" and places him onto the flowers. Barry then is amazed by this after Vanessa saved his life from being squished by Ken's boot, so he decided to say thanks to Vanessa. The next morning as Vanessa is cleaning up, she hears hears Barry say, "Hi," to her and becomes panicked and feels delusional by thinking that she may be dreaming. Shocked upon hearing this they start off with a conversation when Barry was trying to thank her. Vanessa then pulls out a fork to poke her hand with it to think that she is still dreaming, and that Barry is a talking bee. She was surprised that a bee could talk to her, but the two ended up hitting it off due to their glaring similarities: their non-decided futures and their love of flowers. Then Barry starts to develop a fancy for Vanessa, shown by when he was daydreaming about hanging out with Vanessa and she was flying on a glider and drew a heart in the sky. She was then seen Later on when they both went to the store, Vanessa was angry when a worker tryed to kill Barry with a magazine and decided to hit him back with his own save circular magazine. She asked Barry if he was okay, but Barry was more worried about the honey being sold at the store without bees’ permission. She went to court with Barry to support his cause about honey and their future. A few days passed, and the honey then belonged to the bees thanks to the final ruling of Judge Bumbleton. The bees were happy at first, but then the flowers began dying due to the lack of polination and Vanessa had no choice but to shut down her flower store since she her flowers were dying. she showed Barry that the flowers are dying because of him and left, because she needed to see the final tournament of roses parade in pasedena since the flowers were dying. Before she was about to leave, Barry told Vanessa about his new plan to bring back the flowers. Barry's plan was working until the plane had a slight delay during the storm and Vanessa told Barry if they didn’t get back home on time, the flowers wouldn’t make it since they lacked water. A few minutes later, Vanessa heard the "captain" over the intercom calling her to the cockpit, after ariving realizing the pilot and the co-pilot had been knocked unconcious. Realizing that she had to take control of the plane, Vanessa had no choice but to do so. At first, Vanessa got used to it until the lighting strike and they both realized that they were on autopilot the whole time. Vanessa was upset and got panicked that she couldn’t do it until Barry told her to snap out of it and slapped her in the face. Then, they started to slap each other back and forth until Vanessa realized the plane was still flying. Barry realized it was the Pollen Jocks with the help of the bees that saved them. After landing, Vanessa was happy that Barry showed her how to fly and Barry got what he wanted: to be a Pollen Jock. A few weeks later, the flowers were revitalized and everything was back to normal for the bees and the people. Barry took co-ownership of vanessa's flowers, now selling bee approved honey and legal advice. The last thing Vanessa said in the Bee Movie was that she got "a huge tulip order for a wedding" and "couldn't get them anywhere." Barry gathered the pollen jocks and presumably got the tulips. Parents Vanessa's parents were never seen, however, they were mentioned once when she told Barry that her parents wanted her to be a lawyer or a doctor rather than a florist. Trivia *Vanessa is a skilled tennis player and florist. *This was Renee Zellweger's second DreamWorks Animation film, the first being ''Shark Tale, ''in which she voiced the role of Angie. *It is unknown why the shower head in her bathroom has a lethal setting. *Vanessa likes toe rings and lost one near the hive Gallery Category:Bee Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Lovers